


Sweet Baby Blues

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne is an ass man, Dom/sub, Felching, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, No proofreading we die like mne, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: When Clark opened the discreet, black box in the privacy of his bedroom, he found cornflower blue lace.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Sweet Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing something that _isn't_ bottom Bruce? Perish the thought!
> 
> Anyway this is something I've thought about for a really long time and one of the rare times the title came first. Think of this as like, an early Valentines Day present lol.

When Clark opened the discreet, black box in the privacy of his bedroom, he found cornflower blue lace. The box had been given to him at lunch earlier that day by Bruce with only a whisper to not try it on until he got home from work. From it, Clark pulled out a lingerie set with a satin thong, an underbust corset, and a pair of white stockings with garter belts accented in the same cornflower blue. He felt the delicate cloth beneath his fingers and bit his lip imagining himself in it. This fit Bruce’s tastes to a T and he couldn’t wait to show it off, but first he had to prepare.

Clark spent the two hours before Bruce arrived shaving, cleaning and preparing himself. It was a ritual of sorts for him and he took his time and languished in becoming fresh and soft. Once Clark was finished, he stared at himself in the full body mirror near his bed, at his slightly flushed face. He looked at how the corset pushed up his pecs, giving the illusion of cleavage, and at the underwear he had on and how his bulge strained against it slightly, just like how they both liked it. There was only one piece left: his collar.

Clark opened the lead-lined jewelry box he kept in his sock drawer and immediately felt his powers dim until all he could hear and see and smell was within the range of human ability. The collar was a simple black velvet band with an oval shaped pendant in the center. What looked like a sapphire was blue kryptonite and Clark quickly put it on. It completed the look and now all he could do was kneel at his bed and wait. 

Minutes dragged on in odd silence. For someone used to hearing the entire world at once it was shocking and loud in its own way. Clark’s knees had begun to ache, even on the pillow he lay down, by the time he heard his front door being unlocked. His heart beat faster in anticipation. Excitement buzzed through him when his bedroom door opened. 

“Stand,” Bruce’s deep, rich voice ordered.

A chill went down Clark’s spine as he stood and Bruce finally came into view. He looked--he looked good as always. A clean, strong jaw and an expertly pressed suit that was only a little rumpled from a full day’s work. Bruce had a briefcase that he laid down on the bed and he took his time taking off his suit jacket and folding it over the back of a desk chair. He dragged his eyes deliberately over Clark’s body, making goosebumps rise on Clark’s skin. The force of the other’s attraction was palpable. 

After his look-over, Bruce asked, “Pain or pleasure first?”

“Pain,” Clark answered. He needed to be brought down before he felt like he could accept any pleasure today. Bruce nodded.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered and Clark obliged.

When Clark felt pain normally, it was always in the context of danger. There was always someone’s life at stake, something that required Clark to put everything else first. Pain with Bruce was solely about Clark. It was safe and it was his and he cherished it deeply.

“Thank me after each one,” Bruce ordered.

Clark nodded, anticipation thrumming through his veins like a drug.

“Yes, sir.”

The first slap of the wooden paddle against his ass was hard but Clark had braced himself for it. 

“Thank you, sir.”

There was another hit. Then another. Then another and Clark thanked Bruce after each one.

Clark held steady as hits rained down upon him and heat bloomed under his skin. The paddle worked its way over his ass until the entire area felt iron hot. Then Bruce hit his thighs, both the outsides of them and the sensitive inside. Clark jolted when Bruce first hit the soft skin of his inner thighs and gasped when Bruce tapped his balls next. It wasn’t enough to cause serious injury, just enough to make heat and pain travel their way up Clark’s stomach. Clark thanked him and dove even deeper into his own mind.

The hits continued, back over his ass, back over his thighs. He shrieked in surprise when the soles of his feet were smacked and instinctively moved them out of the way.

“Don’t move,” Bruce ordered and Clark swallowed with a heavy feeling in his chest.

“Y-yes sir, thank you sir.”

They continued until a warm weightless feeling settled over him like a shroud. It was like flying on a sunny day and he sighed when Bruce rubbed a hand over his sore bottom and said,

“You can relax.”

Clark lay down and hummed when Bruce kissed his shoulder. 

“Do you want a break or do you want to continue?” Bruce asked before kissing the back of his neck.

“Mm, continue,” Clark decided. If he took a break now he would probably fall asleep and while that wasn’t terrible, he was eager to see all that Bruce had in store.

“Good,” Bruce purred. “Go stand by the mirror.”

It took Clark a moment because his backside was still sore but he stood and blushed when Bruce came up behind him with a pair of nipple clamps. He allowed Bruce to attach the clamps and groaned deeply when Bruce pulled on the chain connecting the two.

“Look at you,” Bruce murmured into Clark’s neck before giving another yank that made Clark’s toes curl and his cock twitch. Bruce fondled and groped at Clark’s chest between each pull, making Clark’s dick throb and his panties grow too tight.

“Lovely,” Bruce said over Clark’s shoulder when he pushed the other’s pecs together to form cleavage and a dark blush spread over Clark’s face and body.

“One day, I’m going to fuck your tits,” Bruce promised and Clark shivered. That sounded unbelievably good.

“First,” Bruce began with a sharp tug on the chain making Clark groan deep in his throat. “I’m going to be a little selfish. Keep watching the mirror.”

Bruce sank to his knees behind Clark and Clark gasped when Bruce pulled down his panties, finally freeing Clark’s erection.That gasp turned into a moan when his cheeks were pulled aside and a hot tongue licked at his hole. 

“F-fuck!” 

Bruce’s grip on his ass was firm and aggravated the bruises that were already there, creating a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Bruce licked up the outside of his rim over and over again, barely dipping inside the pucker. A bead of precum formed at the tip of Clark’s cock and he did everything in his power to not press back into Bruce’s face.

The teasing went on for what seemed like hours with Bruce languidly licking up, down, and around, while Clark grew more and more aroused. 

“Sir, please!” Clark begged when he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Please what?”

Somehow, Clark’s face heat up even more but he still managed to gasp out,

“Please eat me, sir.”

There was an awful pause where Bruce leaned back on his heels and he looked at Clark in the mirror. Bruce rubbed his thumb against Clark’s hole just to see the other jolt but he conceded,

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Bruce dove back in again, pushing his tongue into Clark and Clark let out the loudest moan he had thus far. He couldn’t even be embarrassed; he just relished in feeling Bruce’s face pressed into his ass and Bruce’s hot tongue inside of him. He wished he could grab something (if they weren’t doing a scene, Clark would probably grab Bruce’s head) but he could only look at the mirror and watch his cock twitch and drip as Bruce so expertly ate him out. Clark was dripping steadily by the time Bruce pulled away and he whimpered. 

"I have one last toy for you," Bruce said as he stood. "I think you'll love it."

Clark waited impatiently--he was so hard and so wet he was going to lose his  _ mind _ \--while Bruce reached back into the briefcase and procured a black plug. It was medium sized and a dull silicone. Clark bit his lip in anticipation. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bruce lube up a few fingers and he groaned deeply when they pressed inside of him. He was probably so loose, between the arousal, his head high on endorphins, and Bruce eating him out, that he didn't need much prep but he appreciated the sturdy fingers that were rubbing against his walls and graciously bumping into his prostate.

(Clark's cock bobbed and a bead of precum dribbled to the floor every time Bruce deigned to massage his sweet spot.)

Clark moaned when the fingers were pulled out and the toy was pushed in. It felt so good to have something solid and weighty in him and Clark curled his toes and his eyelids drooped.

"Turn around," Bruce ordered when the toy was completely in. Clark did so and immediately his attention zoned in on the bulge in Bruce's slacks. The other, naturally, caught this look and chuckled.

“You’re eager for it, aren’t you?”

Clark nodded sheepishly.

“Why don’t you warm my cock while I answer some emails, and then I’ll give you what you want.”

Bruce pulled a pillow off the bed for Clark to kneel on and Clark dropped to his knees immediately. 

“Such a good boy,” Bruce praised, igniting warmth in Clark’s belly. “You don’t even need to be asked.”

Bruce unzipped his trousers and Clark opened his mouth eagerly. He was practically salivating at the smell and sight of the other. 

“Remember: I don’t want to get off, I just want you to keep me warm.” 

Clark nodded and groaned when Bruce--hot, hard, and perfect--slid into his mouth. It took every ounce of his self control to not suck but once he settled, Bruce patted the top of his head and said,

“Give me a few minutes and we can continue.”

Bruce then pulled out his phone and, just like that, his attention was taken off Clark and it made Clark want to squirm. It wasn’t the first time Bruce had done this, but it still made arousal settle in his belly.. Being reduced to utility was a hot button on a list of Clark’s kinks and Bruce took liberal advantage of it. 

Clark sat there drifting for a while. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, and he wouldn’t have known. He was hypnotized by the warm weight in his mouth, how he could feel the other’s cock pulse and twitch, proving that Bruce wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended to be. Clark only snapped out of it when his ass suddenly vibrated and he had to prevent himself from accidentally clamping down on Bruce’s dick.

He looked up, in confusion, and saw Bruce continuing to stare at his phone and realized it must have come from the phone. Bruce continued typing and when Clark focused back on his task, the plug vibrated again. This time Clark couldn’t help it; he moaned. The plug already, without the additional vibration, was nestled in a wonderful spot that made it rub against his prostate, but with actual vibrations it was maddening.

The vibration stopped and Clark wanted to hold onto something because he knew it was only a matter of time before it happened again and he had barely finished that thought when it started up, making his eyes roll back into his head. Of course, after that, it stopped too soon. 

Bruce was being a bastard and Clark loved it.

The worst (best) thing was that Clark couldn’t do anything but keep Bruce comfortable while the toy vibrated in nonsensical patterns. It was impossible to tell when the plug would be turned back on and how long it would be turned on for. It was never enough to push him over the edge but it was enough to get him nearly there. 

By the time Bruce put his phone down, there was a small puddle of precum on the wooden floor beneath Clark. He had always been one to get wet easily, but Bruce was able to draw it out more than Clark thought previously possible. He could probably come at any moment, but he had the feeling that Bruce did not want that at all. Bruce tended to have Plans. 

Clark whimpered when Bruce pulled his cock out of Clark’s mouth and his face went hot when Bruce pet his hair and asked,

“You can’t stand to not have my cock, can you?” 

Clark didn’t know if he was supposed to answer or not but he shook his head. He was sure deep down that it was true.

“I know you can’t, baby. As a treat for being so good I’ll let you ride me today.”

Now that sounded excellent and his excitement must have shown on his face because Bruce chuckled.

“Come here and I’ll give you what you want.”

Clark stood, gingerly, because his legs had gone a little numb, and he groaned deeply when Bruce reached around and tugged the plug out of him. He spread Clark’s cheeks and said,

“This is all mine. Look at it.”

Clark twisted his head around and saw his hole gaping and twitching in the mirror. It was so obscene and Clark’s cock twitched hard. Bruce let go but not without giving one of Clark’s cheeks a hard smack, making Clark hiss. He stood.

“Let’s go.”

Clark waited eagerly as Bruce took off his trousers. The other’s cock was big and wet and Clark watched it as the other lay down on the bed, seeming comfortable and relaxed despite him being completely erect. 

“Come here,” Bruce said. Clark followed and blushed when Bruce directed him so he was facing the mirror instead of Bruce.

“You look so good,” he said as he stroked himself two times before pressing his dick against Clark’s hole. Clark shivered and rocked downwards as Bruce filled him up.

Rao, he looked a mess. His curls were in disarray, fanning around his head. His corset was smeared with precum. His whole body was flushed red and his eyes were glassy. His panties were basically a lost cause at that point, resting halfway between his thick, stocking clad thighs.

Once Bruce was all the way in, Clark fucked down and when Bruce thrust up to meet him, it was impossible for Clark to hold on any longer. He let out a loud, unceasing moan, while his ass smacked against Bruce’s pelvis over and over. 

It was hard to ignore Clark’s mirror self when it showed how desperate he was for Bruce’s cock. He had never been good at being quiet when being fucked, especially when he had been teased for a while beforehand. He yanked down on the chain connecting his nipples for a spike of pain to ground himself before he came too soon. He wanted to enjoy this and savor it. Who knew the next time Bruce would be able to do something like this. 

Eventually, even that wasn’t enough to keep the warmth from trickling down his brain and spine. He felt it unraveling inside of him and climbing higher and higher until he was coming all over his blue corset. Coming immediately sapped the energy out of him, but he kept going and riding Bruce, even though he was over sensitive nearing the point of pain. After a few minutes Bruce came as well and Clark treasured watching it happen in the mirror. 

Bruce softened and pulled out. For Clark, this was a signal to pass out so he belly flopped on the bed beside Bruce. He was going to doze off as the endorphins were finally wearing themselves down but he felt the bed shift. He cracked open one eye to see Bruce on the bed behind him and he couldn’t help but moan when Bruce leaned down, spread his cheeks, and dove in. 

It was filthy and it was fantastic, even if Clark wasn’t getting it up any time soon. He sighed and let Bruce eat out his cum until even that made him feel over sensitive and he began to squirm.

“Sir,” Clark groaned and Bruce conceded.

“Alright,” he said, before pulling Clark’s panties all the way up again, despite how wet they were.

“Do you want to keep the collar on?”

Clark thought about it. On one hand, he would have all of his energy back. On the other, it would make Clark forget about the deep pain he had acquired over this session.

“No thanks,” he decided. He wanted to luxuriate in all of the feelings Bruce wrought over the past hour or two. His nipples were still clamped and he relished in the sharp little pain.  Clark hummed when Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and thought how lucky he was that Bruce would take him down so beautifully.


End file.
